Naruto's Funeral
by l L u c h i a l
Summary: Sasuke's view of Naruto's funeral. One shot. I got bored.


Sasuke sat in his chair, head down. All that was heard around him was the sound of people sniffling and other people trying to comfort them who eventually started to cry themselves. Ninja's weren't supposed to show any sign of emotions, but at this funeral no one seemed to give that rule a second glance.

This was the funeral of Uzumaki Naruto. Who was called the knuckle head ninja. Who master Rasengan in a week. Who was Uchiha Sasuke's lover. The blond died on an S-Ranked mission. It was to stop the assassination of the Kazekage A.K.A Gaara. Naruto being the one to never give up especially when it came to his friends gladly accepted. Little did he know, that mission would be the death of him No one really saw who was the one that killed him. Gaara found him lying on the floor, bloody and battered. Several kunai and shuriken sticking out from his cold body.

One thing that Sasuke was glad about was that not all the villagers were told to come. It was a secret that Naruto had died. It would be heartbreaking to have people yell, "Thanks the Gods he's gone." and "Finally." Just the thought of it made Sasuke cringe in anger. How could people be so cruel? Naruto was the kindest person he'd ever met. People would treat Sasuke with respect only because he was an Uchiha. But Naruto, he pushed that fact aside and only respect him for who he was, not his family name. Sasuke loved that.

Sasuke, with his head still down, saw two pair of feet approach him looked up. He saw Hinata and Kiba. Hinata's face was covered with tears. Her sobbing was in the way of her breathing causing her to breathe erratically. Kiba wasn't crying but had a very depressed look on his face. He laid a comforting hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I'm sorry, man." Kiba said. Sasuke let his head hang again. "Yea…" It's not that Sasuke didn't care for people's thanks; it's just that saying sorry wasn't going to do anything. Saying sorry wasn't going to magically bring Naruto back. It wasn't going to stop Sasuke's mourning over his lover.

Sasuke felt Kiba's hand leave and heard both of them walk away along with the sound of Hinata's crying. Sasuke noticed people were beginning walk over see Naruto. He saw Sakura approaching the open coffin, her hand covering her mouth and tears pouring down her face. She took a look in the coffin and her eyes widened. "NO!" She fell to her knees and screamed. "He's not dead! He can't be dead!" She stood up and began to shake the coffin gently. "Naruto wake up!" Ino and Tenten grabbed her arms and pulled her away from the depressing sight, trying to calm her down.

Sasuke stood up and began to walk towards the coffin. He was the last one. Everyone pitied Sasuke. They knew the two men were lovers and would do anything for each other. Sasuke looked down at Naruto. His skin was completely pale. Sasuke had more color than him. His beautiful golden hair was now a dull yellow. Sasuke felt a few tears fall out of his eyes and saw them fall into the coffin. He laid his hands on either side of Naruto's face. He bent down and kissed him gently. His lips were cold. They weren't warm like all the other kisses they shared. Sasuke pulled back and clenched his fists. He gritted his teeth, "I swear, I'll find whoever did this to you and I'll kill them. If they're already dead, I'll kill their entire family." Sasuke stood for what seemed minutes to him but was actually hours. People had left a while ago leaving Sasuke alone Naruto's lifeless body. Sasuke closed his eyes. "Naruto, I want to hear your voice again."

"You're so rude. Can you at least say please?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He looked down at the coffin to still see Naruto's body. He turned around to see Naruto standing there with a pout on his face. He wore a white kimono and a pair of big white beautiful wings sprouted from his back. "Things haven't changed I see. You're still rude and demanding." Naruto smiled. "But that's what I love about you."

Sasuke stood frozen, eyes wide. Naruto stepped closer to the coffin. "Is that me?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke dumbly nodded. Naruto looked down at himself. "Wow. I'm paler than you, teme." Naruto gasped. "You dressed me in black for my funeral?! You know my favorite color is orange!" Naruto turned to see Sasuke jump forward and hug him. "Naruto" he whispered. Naruto smiled and hugged him back. "Yea it's me."

Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes. "Why?" Sasuke said. "Why did you have to die?" Naruto smiled. "It was for a good cause." Naruto noticed tears coming out of Sasuke's eyes. He frowned, "Please don't cry for me, Sasuke. And please don't mourn over me. There are plenty of other people out there who will to be with you."

Sasuke's grip tightened. "NO! I'll never be with anyone else again! You're the only one for me!" Naruto smiled up at Sasuke. He leaned forward and kissed him. Sasuke kissed him back gently. His lips were warm, not cold and lifeless. '_That's how it should be_'

Naruto pulled back from Sasuke and smiled again. "Goodbye Sasuke. I love you." Sasuke smiled sadly. "I love you, too" Naruto released himself from Sasuke's arms. He flew up the sky and gave Sasuke a wink before he disappeared into the clouds. Sasuke stared at the sky, smiling. The wind blew, playing his ebony hair. He turned back to Naruto's body.

"I'll never forget you…"


End file.
